Across The Atlantic
by cherri-girl52
Summary: Soon to be Top Model Bulma travels to London to meet a rude and mean photographer. But with Yamcha in the US, and a few secret admirers, the two are not destined to be together.. AU BV


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Oookay, New story, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review at the end, You seriously don't know how much it helps

She held on tight to his middle as they zoomed through the streets of California. Her glossy blue hair flew everywhere, and she smiled, trying in vain to tuck it behind her ears. She leant her head on his back as he drove through the streets on his brand new motorbike. "You like it?" she called over the sound of the purring engine.

"Woo hell yeah!" He screamed, revving the engine. She smiled again, and felt the warm suns rays on her back. The ride came to an end. "Here you are, your majesty" he grinned, taking off his helmet to reveal a shock of spiky jet black hair.

"Thanks, Yamcha" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry 'bout it babe, I was passing this way anyway. Plus, I should thank _you_, for buying me this kickass bike!"

"It was your birthday, you deserved it." Waving, she watched as he mounted his present and zoomed off. She turned around, and headed for the glass doors to the modelling agency where she worked.

She hadn't worked there for that long. Before joining the agency, she'd been studying at Uni. After getting her degree, she didn't know what to do with herself. It was Yamcha who showed her the modelling agency, and she'd been there ever since.

Modelling had always been her passion, ever since she was a little girl, wearing her mother's high heeled shoes and parading around Capsule Corp with lipstick plastered about her face. She smiled at the memory. Yes, she was clever and had the brains to get somewhere far in life, but modelling was a dream that she needed to fulfil, to prove to people that brains and beauty were a perfect match in everyone.

"Bulma!" It was Krillin, her manager. "I'm so glad you came, I've been waiting for years, it seems."

"Waiting for what?" She asked, curious. He led her into his office, and he sat on his tall chair. "Bulma, the agency in England has seen your portfolio, and they really want to see you, plus some other models. We've made a huge agreement to take some models from here, and send them to the UK, to join the British models there. They have this runway show and project starting there, and are planning for the best models from both sides of the Atlantic to be there!"

"Huh?" was all she could say.

He laughed. "It's a lot to take in right?" He took out a cigar and lit it. "Well, if you accept, we're sending you to London, and you'll stay in a luxury suite there for 6 months and-"

He was interrupted. "SIX MONTHS?"

"Um, yes, what's the matter?"

"Six months? I can't do that! I have family, friends and most of all, Yamcha here!"

"Bulma! This is your big break! If you take this, you'll no longer be just the 'shining jewel of California', you'll be 'the brightest jewel across the Atlantic. You'll be big. Top model material. Everything is planned and paid for. Haven't you always dreamed of going to England? Think how many shops and boutiques you can visit!"

Bulma's eyes glazed over. _Shops… Boutiques… Clothes… Shoes…Presents… High Fashion…_ "I'll think about it…" She murmured, still in a daze. It was her dream. She'd fantasised that when she'd make it big, her first stop would be London, England.

"So it's a maybe? Come on Bulma, these people can be pretty impatient, I'm not asking for an immediate decision, but can you come to me tomorrow, maybe? With your decision."

"Tt's all so sudden"

"Sudden? You've been with us for over a year, I think this break is actually quite overdue for you."

She got up. "I'll get back to you."

" Okay, good girl. You know, I'll miss you when you go."

"Not _when_, it's _if_ I decide to go."

"Sure, sure whatever you say, Bulma. Now go, run it over with your parents and your boyfriend, or whatever."

"You're whatt?" She sobbed. "My baby! Six months is such a long time!"

"Yeah I know mom, but this is my big break. He says I'll make it big there."

Mrs. Briefs seized a tissue from the box on the table. She blew her nose hard, and continued to cry. "I'll feel so lonely with you gone! I won't know what to do with myself!"

Bulma felt awkward. "It's only six months" she said meekly. She'd never been away from her parents for more than a fortnight before. Six months? It would be a big change. Then a thought stuck her. She was in her early twenties, her life ahead of her. She needed to become independent.

"Dad." She addressed her father, knowing that, at that point in time, he'd be more likely to respond rationally to what she'd have to say.

"I've decided that I actually want to go." She said decisively. "I need to be more independent. I really need this break too."

He nodded. "I know you do. Don't worry, we won't stop you… It's not as if we could in the first place…" He smiled. She ran over to hug him. "Thankyou so much daddy!"

"Ok, have you told Yamcha yet?" She looked at him. "Not yet."

"I'd suggest you go and do that now, then."

"Yeah I should. Bye!" She ran over to get her jacket and keys. She kissed her silently sobbing mum before leaving Capsule Corp.

"So, that's basically it."

"You're going to the U.K?"

"Yeah."

"Forreal?"

"Ofcourse. It's my big break."

He hugged her tightly. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave you either." She buried her face in his jacket. "Is there any way that you could come with me?"

"To England?"

"Yes!"

The simple idea took form. They could share an apartment! He could help her with her modelling, come to her shows, they could sight-see around England, and maybe do tours around Europe….

"Nah… I can't. I have my jobs here." Her bubble burst. She knew it would have been too good to be true… "Too many people to leave behind." He continued. "Plus, I don't have some major hotshot career to kick off overseas like you do. There's no reason for me to go."

"I'm your reason!"

He looked at her, the stars in the sky reflecting in her shining eyes. They were alone on a point which over-looked the entire city. It was dark, and the moon could be seen shining brightly in the sky, illuminating the couple. It was such a beautiful night.

"Baseball." He said finally.

"Oh." Her expression fell. Yamcha was a professional baseball player. When there were no matches, he'd do odd jobs around the city.

"You have matches coming up then?"

"Yes. But don't worry, B. You have to visit. It's only six months. No biggie. I'll still be here when you get back."

"mmmm.." she mumbled, her head still buried within the depths of his bomber jacket.

Tears fell from her azure eyes. "Things might change…"

He put a finger to her lips. "No they won't. I'm telling you that now, with the stars as my witness." He looked around. "And my motorcycle too" He added grinning. "With these as my witness, I'm telling you now, Bulma Briefs, soon-to-be super top model of the world, that I'll be exactly the same when you come back from your trip."

She laughed. "Okay then."

"Come on, let's go back to my place." He grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed at this.

"Come on!" he said, still grinning. "Our time together is limited; better make the most of it while we can!"

She hit him playfully in the shoulder. "You haven't changed since high school; you'd said exactly that when I'd told you that I was missing an afternoon off lessons due to a dentist appointment!"

He laughed. "Those guys are evil; I thought I'd never see you again!"

She laughed, and they drove off to his mini apartment.

"Yes."

"YES?"

She laughed. "Yes. I'm going."

"You're going?" Krillin grinned, delighted. How proud he was of her.

"Yeah!" She shouted, excited. "I'm going to England!"

"He laughed, jumping onto the table. "You're going to England!"

"I'm going to England!"

"You're going to England…" His expression fell.

"Aww, Krillin, don't worry, it'll be ok."

"No it won't! I've just lost my shining star! My jewel! My business will go down in ruins!" He began to sob.

"Hey, I'm coming back afterwards though!"

"No, I know these things. As soon as you get a taste of Brit-land, you'll never want to leave. There's no going back..."

"Of course there is! Don't worry, I will be."

"Well, the flight is in two weeks."

"NANI? Two weeks?"

"The contract doesn't start until September, but you're allowed to go there now, and get settled in for a few weeks, enjoy the most of London, you know, take in the sights, relax and prepare yourself for a new style of modelling!"

"Uhh ok, it's makes sense I suppose.." She paused. "Gee, I've gotta pack! I've only got two weeks!"

"What! Two weeks is more than enough to pack!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" I have to pack EVERYTHING! I'll need loads of bags, I have a lot of clothes…."

Krillin sighed. "Fine, off you go then, I'll see you off at the airport, ok?"

"Roger that" She said, excited already at the prospect of packing.

She turned to leave.

"Bulma." He called. "I'll miss you…"

"Aww!" She kissed him on the top of his head, causing the hue of his face to turn beetroot.

"Don't forget aswell."

"Don't worry, Krill, I won't , I'll definitely remember to look out for some hot, cool, available British chicks for you." She winked at him.

"Good, then all's settled." He grinned, and watched her leave.

She's going to England! She's going to England!

Yes, Brit-land, That's where I'm from, so I decided that it would be easier to base this fic in a country that I know more about, lol

Please Review, and tell me what you think


End file.
